Conventionally known electric compressors which integrally includes a compression mechanism and an electric motor driving the same further includes a motor drive circuit for controlling energization to the electric motor (Patent Citation 1). In the electric compressor disclosed in Patent Citation 1, the electric motor, the compression mechanism configured as a scroll pump, and the motor drive circuit are accommodated in a closed tubular housing (a body casing) in this order starting from the end wall side. An open end provided on a side of the housing axially opposite to the end wall is closed by an end plate. On the outside of the housing, a plurality of mounting brackets (mounting feet) are protruded, by which the electric compressor is mounted on the side surface of an internal combustion engine.
The motor drive circuit accommodated in the open end side of the housing is electrically connected to the electric motor accommodated in the end wall side through a harness with the compression mechanism interposed therebetween. The harness is provided with a connecting terminal, which is located between the motor drive circuit and compression mechanism on the inner circumference of the housing.
However, in the aforementioned conventional electric compressor, the connecting terminal is placed between the motor drive circuit and compression mechanism within the housing. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a space for placing the connecting terminal between the motor drive circuit and compression mechanism. This results in an increase in axial length of the housing, thus increasing the axial size of the electric compressor.
Moreover, the connecting terminal is just attached so as to protrude within the housing. Accordingly, the connecting terminal is easily swung with inputted vibration or the like and may be difficult to seal.
Furthermore, the connecting terminal protrudes from the compression mechanism toward the open end of the housing. This can cause degradation of the mountability of the compression mechanism from the open end side.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electric compressor in which the sealability and the mountability of the compression mechanism can be improved while the housing is prevented from being elongated in the axial direction.    Patent Citation 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-256700